Candace (AP)
WARNING: This page contains potential spoilers. If there is any information you wish to avoid reading, please use the links in the Contents box to skip ahead to a certain topic. (NOTE! Though either gender can befriend Candace and trigger her rival scenes, any information regarding her becoming infatuated with, being married to, or having a child with the main character is strictly relevant to male main characters only.) Candace (Kotomi in the Japanese version) is one of the available bachelorettes that you can marry in Harvest Moon: Animal Parade. Basic Info "A shy and quiet girl who works at Sonata Tailoring. She's a great tailor but isn't used to socialising." '' Candace is an quiet and reserved girl who prefers to keep to herself. She works with her sister Luna, and their grandma Shelly at Sonata Tailoring. Both her parents are deceased. She is easy to spot, you find her most of the time inside the shop. During Sundays, you can find her in and around the Celesta Church between 11:00 am and 6:00 pm. Her birthday is on Winter 07. 'First Meeting' You will unlock her at the beginning of the game, as there are no special requirements needed for her to appear. When you enter Sonata Tailoring, a cutscene will occur in which Candace and her grandmother, Shelly are discussing about the current difficulties in business. They are too busy to notice that you just walked in the shop, once they do are shocked that you entered because the shop is supposed to be closed for today. You will begin to explain that the mayor instructed you to meet all residents of Harmonica Town. Shelly will then introduce, Candace will follow afterwards. Likes and Dislikes (Received Items) '''Loves:' "Oh, my gosh... To receive something so beautiful... Thank you very much!" *Snowflake Flower *Shining Silk *Shining Flax Thread *Herbal Tea *Mint Tea *Green Tea *Mint Ice Cream *Mint Candy *Shining Perfume *Herb Cookies Likes: "Oh, thank you very much. I'm so happy." *Pinkcat Flower *Hyacinth *Pansey *Lavender *Tulip *Sunflower *Morning Glory *Hibiscus *Bluemist Flower *Anemone *Green Bell Flower *Perfect Strawberry *Shining Mayonnaise *Blue Herb *Black Pearl *Pearl *Sakura Seashell *Mint Candy Dislikes: *Junk Ore *Cocktail Drinks Family Grandmother: *Shelly Sister: *Luna Infatuation (Heart Events) 2-Heart Event Candace: ''"Good morning..." Musical notes appear over her head, she smiles. '''You: '''Bows as a sign of courtesy. '''Candace:' "Um, this is some silk yarn from my silkworm. If you want it, it's yours." Brings out a box. You: For best results: "Thanks." Take the Box. Once you are given the gift, you will jump in glee "You got: Good Silk Yarn!" Bows again. Candace: It's so shiny and pretty. W-well I hope you like it... ''You both wave your hands as goodbye. '''4-Heart Event' Exit your house in the morning and you'll see Candace standing there. The following will take place: Candace: "G-good morning. I - I knitted this by hand. D-do you want it?" You: For best results: "Thanks." Take the Box. Once you are given the gift, you will jump in glee "You got: Blue Scarf!" Candace: It's just to thank you for all the nice things you do. I just hope you like the colour... G-goodbye. Candace: G-good morning. I - I knitted this by hand. D-do you want it? You: For the negative response: "No thanks." Candace: With eyes that narrow in anger. "...I - I see. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be pushy about it....G-goodbye." She bows, and walks away. 5-Heart Event Talk to Candace at the appropriate time and she'll ask if your free for lunch. You have two choices, for a better decision pick, "Of course!" Meet her at Harmonica beach at 16:00 PM sharp. Candace: "U-Um... I'm sorry to have kept you waiting." The both of you smile. The scene will fade, and both of you will be seated in a picnic towel."I baked some herb cookies. Do you... like cookies?" You: 'For the best results pick, ''"I love them!" Both of you will smile at each other and giggle. '''Candace: "I-I'm relieved. I was hoping you like them. This tea is delicious!" After awhile at the beach, the two of you are walking in the beach. "It was nice to relax like that. Thank you very much..." ''You will wave at each other and the scene will end. '''6-Heart Event' Exit your house in one morning when Candace has six hearts, you'll find Candace's letter once you click the mailbox. The letter will read: Dear (insert character's name), Hello, how are you doing? It's been a long time since the time I first met you. When I'm down or frustrated, your actions and kind smile have encouraged me. Thank you very much. When I see you, I feel that I need to do my best. I wish to spend time with you just like we did the other day. Talk to you soon. 7-Heart Event "''Of course!" '' Talk to Candace at the appropriate time and she'll ask you to meet her later at the lighthouse. Go to the lighthouse at exactly 16:00 PM and she'll confess her love to you, you may then reject or accept her. The following conversation will then take place: Candace: "'''Thank you for coming today. There's…something I wanted to tell you…I—I'm not sure how to put this, but I want you to know something…I--I… I like you, ____…W—Will you please go out with me?" '''You: Have a list of choices, half of them positive and half negative.'' If you answer positively...'' Candace: '''"Really?! I feel like I'm dreaming…Th—Thank you. Thank you for coming today…Umm…May I walk home with…..you?" '''You: Have a list of choices, half of them positive and half negative.'' If you answer negatively...'' Candace: '"…I—I see. I—I'm sad, but I needed to get my f—feelings out. I'll work on making those feelings for you a distant memory. Well, goodbye." 'Various Lines During Summer: ''These sickly, hot nights are continuing. I hope it gets cooler soon...'' Late in Autumn: The Winter wind will start to blow soon... I actually like Winter though. It's so warm inside my room, it feels very cozy. Early in Winter: ''It's getting a lot colder. Take care so you don't catch a cold.'' Day before the Circus: Tomorrow is the Circus. I have memories of being scared of large animals as a child. During Harvest Festival: Today is the Harvest Festival. Is your dish ready? I decided on a dish that uses herbs, since I like herbs... During Harmony Day: I'm very busy during the Harmony Day Festival. However, I always feel very fulfilled. If you give her some cake during Harmony Day: ''Um, Is this a Harmony Day cake? Oh, um... Thank you very much. To receive a beautiful cake like this, it's like a dream.'' At 3 Hearts, Candace will confide her wish to you: Candace: What do I wish for? Let's see... I want Luna, my grandmother and all the people I love to smile and be happy. Oh, I really should wish that for every one... I apologise. That was very selfish. Candace's Favourite Outfit Candace will comment whenever you wear the Blue Scarf that she gave you at 4 Hearts: Um...that's the ...gift that I gave you...right? Um, I mean...thank you for using it. It makes me very happy. 'Heart Lines' 0 Hearts:'' 'Yes, um... It's ... nice to meet you... '''1 Hearts:'' I gather and grow flowers and herbs used for dyeing clothes...'' 2 Hearts:'' 'Silk is made from a thread that comes from silk worms. Silk worms are cute. '''3 Hearts: ''I don't think I have any real merits... I don't really talk much either... I don't think you will find my company very exciting...'' 4 Hearts: ''My little sister Luna is not like me at all, she's very bright and confident... She's a very reliable person, she'd always help me when we were younger.'' 5 Hearts: Um…I'm happy that I was able to see you again today. I'm sad on the days I can't see you. 6 Hearts:'' I think... It would be good if I had more confidence in myself. However, sometimes I just can't say what I'm thinking to you, and I get irritated.'' 7 Hearts: If only I could put how I'm feeling into words, I would feel much better... Why can't I just find the right words? 8 Hearts: --- 9 Hearts: --- 10 Hearts: --- 'Proposing' --- Addition Information Rival: Julius Rival Child: '''Angie '''Child Personalities: Quiet, Scholarly, or Romantist Children: ' KotomiOlderSon.jpg|Candace's older son if you choose to marry her. B7.png|Candace's older daughter if you choose to marry her. B8.png|Candace's younger daughter if you choose to marry her. ' Category:Characters